Defectos Fatídicos
by Agent-014
Summary: Todos tenemos un punto débil, algo que nos hace rompernos, algo que puede llevarnos a nuestra propia perdición. Todos los héroes tienen un defecto mortal, aquello que puede conducirlos a su ruina personal. ¿Quisieras saber a que son vulnerables nuestros héroes? Una serie de One-Shots sobre los defectos del elenco de PJO y HoO.
1. Lealtad Personal- Percy

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no es mío, ni ninguno de sus personajes, tampoco lo son los chicos de "Los Héroes del Olimpo" T.T

Este está situado entre "El último héroe del Olimpo" y "El Héroe Perdido", Besos!

* * *

**Lealtad Personal**

Su defecto fatídico era uno de los más peligrosos, le había dicho la diosa Athena una vez, pues es de aquellos que en cierta medida son buenos e ignoramos cuánto daño pueden realmente hacer, él era una de esas personas que de egoístas no tenían un pelo, era capaz de dejar todo de lado con tal de salvar a un amigo, y sabía lo peligroso que aquello era. Una vez había ido hasta al inframundo con tal de salvar a su madre, y luego había cruzado el mar de los monstruos por su mejor amigo, se había escabullido en una misión hasta la cueva de un titán para recuperar a Annabeth, se había arriesgado a ser comido por caballos carnívoros solo por Nico y defendido el Olimpo por su familia.

Hacía un rato desde que había madurado y superado su mayor miedo, aquel en que debía tomar una decisión que bien podría haber acabado con el mundo tal y como lo conocían, había hecho lo correcto, había salvado al Olimpo y se había convertido en un héroe, pero ahora había un nuevo temor en su corazón, desde la muerte de Luke se había estado preguntando a sí mismo si en un futuro llegaría el día cuando no pudiera salvar a alguien, cuando le arrebatarían a uno de sus seres queridos y él no pudiera detenerlos.

¿Qué sería de él?

Lo había pensado y había tenido pesadillas sobre eso, una noche había soñado que habían tomado a Annabeth y la habían llevado lejos, la habían secuestrado, solo para vengarse de Percy, por haber derrotado a Cronos, la habían llevado a un lugar donde él no podía ir sin importar cuanto lo intentara, había buscado por semanas sin obtener un resultado, había intentado pedir ayuda a los dioses pero ninguno le respondía y cada noche le llegaba un IM donde podía ver a Annabeth, atada a una roca y sufriendo, sufriendo por su culpa. Esa noche salió de su cama y se escabulló por el campamento, si las arpías lo cachaban lo despellejarían vivo, pero no le importaba, solo quería estar seguro de que ella estaba bien, ni siquiera supo cómo consiguió llegar a la cabaña de Athena sin ser detectado y mucho menos como logró entrar al cuarto de su chica.

-¿Annabeth?- Percy estaba arrodillado a un lado de la cama, mirándola dormir como un acosador, pero no podía evitar sentirse bien al estar allí junto a ella, la chica abrió los ojos de repente y sacó su daga, no acostumbrada a ese tipo de sorpresas- ¡Soy Percy! Baja eso.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?- Le dijo la chica, un poco enojada, pero el enojo se fue cuando encendió la lámpara que estaba en su mesa de noche y vio a su novio, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a Percy así de… ¿Vulnerable?- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tuve un mal sueño- Se sentía tan estúpido al decirlo de aquella manera, había ido a despertar a la chica solo por una tonta pesadilla, pero ella pareció entender y le tomó la mano, obligándolo a sentarse en la cama y lo abrazó, tranquilizándolo- Soñé que te habían secuestrado y te estaban torturando y yo… ¡Yo no podía hacer nada!

-Percy, cabeza de algas, mírame- Él hizo lo que ella le pedía y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le acarició el rostro con suavidad y lo besó- Estoy aquí contigo, solo fue un sueño, ¿Está bien?

-Pero…- La protesta del chico fue silenciada por otro beso y Annabeth se recostó, haciéndole espacio entre sus brazos- ¿De verdad?

-Cállate y ven, antes de que cambie de opinión- Ambos se quedaron allí por un rato, mientras ella le susurraba palabras bonitas a Percy y le acariciaba el cabello, estaba conmovida por el hecho de que fuera tan importante para él- Duérmete, ¿Sí? Estoy aquí contigo y no me iré a ningún lado.

++++++++++++Breaking Line+++++++++++++

Malcom se levantó temprano, ese día le habían encargado hacer de despertador, pues aunque la mayoría de los hijos de Athena se levantaban solos, habían algunos a los que les gustaba dormir hasta medio día y otros se quedaban despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche con proyectos y dormían de más al día siguiente, se sorprendió al ver que la consejera de su cabaña todavía no estaba despierta si era una de las primeras, incluso se levantaba antes que el "despertador", conociéndola, seguramente se había ido a dormir tarde por estar con la laptop de Dédalo y por hacerle el favor decidió despertarla de último.

-¡Annabeth Chase!- Cuando todos los otros hijos de Athena estuvieron despiertos, Malcom fue hasta la cama de su hermana y trató de despertarla, la sorpresa fue que no estaba durmiendo sola y la cara del chico se puso roja, nunca sabremos si de ira o de pena, pero gritó a todo pulmón- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO CON MI HERMANA, JACKSON?

-¿Qué?- Todos, y cuando digo todos quiero decir TODOS los chicos de la cabaña de Athena se acercaron al escándalo para encontrarse con su hermana, durmiendo muy tranquila con un chico pelinegro entre sus brazos, en la misma cama, todos los miraron con la boca abierta y alguien tomó una foto, la chica se movió un poco y abrió los ojos bostezando todavía- ¡Annabeth, explica esto!

-¡Oh Dios mío! Nosotros… sea lo que sea que estén pensando… ¡No fue así!- El griterío consiguió despertar a Percy e inmediatamente fue recibido por las miradas asesinas de todos los hermanos de su novia, quienes empezaron a sacar sus armas- ¡Ey, no le hagan daño!

-Tienes hasta la cuenta de tres para salir de aquí… uno…- Ni bien Malcom había empezado su amenaza que Percy le dio un beso a Annabeth y se lanzó por la ventana- ¡Tres! Olvídalo Jackson, estás muerto…

Y así fue como esa mañana se le prohibió la entrada a la cabaña de Athena y todos los chicos de dicha cabaña lo persiguieron por el campamento hasta que Quirón los detuvo, y por castigo le hicieron lavar los platos, sin ayuda. Sin duda había valido la pena, o al menos eso se decía Percy, porque su defecto fatídico era la lealtad personal y allí estaba él, lavando platos con lava solo por Annabeth.


	2. Guardar Rencores- Nico

Bueno, este viene más o menos en el mismo tiempo que el pasado, es medio raro y es puro amor de hermanos, no lo vayan a ver por otros ángulos, pero bueno, espero que les guste y disculpen el retraso xDD Nico es algo complicado de entender y quizá salga algo OoC pero bueno… advertidos van.

* * *

**Guardar Rencores**

Pensando en retrospectiva era que se daba cuenta de lo inmaduro que era, de lo tontas que habían sido sus acciones y de lo cerca que había estado de arruinarlo todo, el fin del mundo estuvo a punto de suceder unos meses atrás, si no hubiese sido por su hermana y sus palabras, quizá hubiese sucedido. Si él no hubiera perdonado a Percy, si hubiese seguido odiándolo, si se hubiese negado a ayudarlo y hubiese tomado su venganza; el mundo ya no existiría. Además, habría perdido a un amigo, no, borren eso, a un _hermano_, solo por causa de sus propios deseos de venganza, por una sed ciega que había dejado a un fantasma alimentar en su corazón.

Al principio había sido difícil, perder a Bianca lo había destrozado por dentro, había dicho que aquello era inútil y estaba muy enojado con Percy. ¿No le había prometido él que la protegería? ¿No le había prometido que la mantendría a salvo? ¿No le había prometido que no dejaría que nada le pasara? Pues no, ahora que lo recordaba; no. Percy le había prometido que haría lo mejor que pudiera para protegerla, que intentaría con todo lo que tenía mantenerla a salvo y que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que no le pasara nada, pero a fin de cuentas no le había asegurado nada, porque Percy sabía a lo que se enfrentaban y él conocía el mundo de afuera, a los peligros que los semidioses se enfrentaban, los riesgos en los que tenías que poner tu vida cada vez que dabas un paso fuera de los límites protectores del campamento, y aún así; él había odiado a Percy por un rato.

Cuando le salvó en el rancho triple X, no pudo evitar reflexionar un poco en las cosas, en las palabras de Bianca y en lo que había sucedido, porque esa noche estaba más herido que molesto, ¿Por qué Bianca se mostraría ante Percy pero no ante él? Las respuestas le llegarían más tarde o quizá nunca, ya nada le importaba, Minos le había envenenado el cerebro y él se había dejado envenenar, guiado por su odio, casi había conseguido darle una vía a Luke para destruir el campamento, si tan solo hubiera completado sus estúpidos planes, definitivamente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese entonces, de otra manera no lo habría intentado siquiera. ¿Revivir a Bianca? No podía creer que había pensado en ello, la extrañaba y no podía sentir un pequeño remordimiento cada vez que pensaba en ella, pero la amaba y ella lo sabía, además la había podido ver un par de veces, a pesar de que esas oportunidades le eran tan escasas.

También había odiado a su padre, manteniéndole rencor por un rato, pensando en la manera en que lo trataba, al principio solo estaba llí por miedo y por interés, porque quería saber quién era y de donde venía, porqué su madre había tenido que morir, ¿Quién había sido ella? ¿Por qué el los mantendría a salvo en el casino? ¿Quién los sacó de allí? ¿Por qué? Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, pero conforme iba creciendo todo se hacía más claro, poco a poco se encontró a sí mismo pensando diferente, viendo las cosas desde otros ángulos y entendiendo como su defecto fatídico era el guardar rencores.

Para un hijo de Hades aquello era peligroso, demasiado poder en sus manos, demasiada importancia en el destino del mundo, podía acabar matando a gente que el mundo necesitaba viva, podía acabar destruyendo al mundo y a sí mismo, gente a quién después se daría cuenta de que realmente quería, gente que de verdad le importaba, Percy era solo uno de los mejores ejemplos. Lo había ayudado a conseguir su maldición de Aquiles, y bien que había sido un duro proceso, pero había aprendido que lo quería, que se había convertido en su hermano mayor y que ahora que Bianca no estaba él se estaba haciendo cargo de cuidarlo, se dio cuenta de que lo había lastimado con su actitud, de que a pesar de que convivir con un hijo de los muertos era difícil; Percy lo intentaba, trataba de hacerlo sentir bienvenido, trataba de ser un amigo para él, trataba con todas sus ganas de enmendar las cosas por sus errores, porque a pesar de que él lo había perdonado, nunca se lo había dicho, y quizá Percy aún se sentía culpable.

-¡Nico!- Aquella voz tan familiar lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra, lo vio acercarse y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- Me alegra verte de vuelta, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, me alegra volver, aunque sea por un rato- Las formalidades iban y venían, pero él podía ver la verdadera felicidad en los ojos del otro, no el recelo con que lo trataban algunos, no las miradas furtivas que le daban los nuevos, no acostumbrados a ver a un hijo de Hades andar entre los vivos- Veo que hay más chicos que la última vez.

-Ah ellos, no les hagas caso- Percy también lo había notado, la manera en que lo trataban, porque estaban incómodos, y eso que no lo habían visto hacer muertos salir de la tierra, levantarse y tomar armas- ¿Vienes a almorzar conmigo?

-Claro…- Era una regla que todos se tenían que sentar en la mesa designada a su padre olímpico, pero desde que Percy comía solo la mayoría del tiempo, de vez en vez Quirón se hacía el ciego y al señor D de verdad no le importaba lo que hacían sus chicos, con tal de que nadie lo resaltara no habría problema.

-Venga, teníamos tiempo sin verte por aquí- Percy no le preguntó que había estado haciendo, ni donde había andado, ni con quien se estaba relacionando, eso significaba que por fin había vuelto a confiar en él, hubo un tiempo en el que Nico no sabía si volvería a tener a Percy como su amigo, porque lo había guiado directo a una trampa, justo cuando ya no tenía esas intenciones.

Luego de debatirlo consigo mismo, hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría, y estaba seguro de que si alguien lo mencionaba lo negaría a voz al cuello, mataría al que abriera la boca si era necesario, pero justo ahora no le importó quien los viera, y rodeó a Percy con su brazos, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del mayor, no había abrazado a nadie desde la muerte de Bianca y había olvidado lo que era el calor humano, lo que era escuchar un corazón latir, demasiado tiempo con los muertos lo volvería loco algún día.

-Gracias- Y de verdad lo decía, porque se daba cuenta ahora de lo tonto que había sido, porque guardar rencores lo habría matado, lo habría dejado solo en el mundo, lo habría convertido en un monstro, si hubiera guardado reconcores no tendría nada de lo que tenía ahora, y amaba su vida a como estaba, porque no le importaba el pequeño nervio que ocasionaba en los demás, porque Annabeth lo trataba como uno de ellos, Tyson, Grover, Thalía, los Stoll e incluso Clarisse, todos ellos lo trataban como si fuera un campista más, un amigo. Si hubiera guardado rencores no tendría a Percy, no tendría un hermano, no tendría una familia, y se sintió agradecido de haber podido aprender a perdonar.


	3. Hubris, Orgullo- Annabeth

****Ok, me alegra poder decir que este es menos oscuro que los otros, no siempre he pensado alto de Annabeth, he de admitirlo, hubo un tiempo en que la odie, pero eso está superado y ahora realmente la admiro, creo que dejé mis propios prejuicios de lado y el personaje en sí tomó una luz distinta para mí, ojala les guste, porque esto es un poco distinto y quizá demasiado pasivo para ser Annabeth, ustedes dirán, disfruten xD!

* * *

**Hubris**

El mundo era un lugar hermoso, y al mismo tiempo era tan cruel, porque le había tomado una guerra entera para darse cuenta de que si ella moría a nadie le importaría demasiado, Percy estaría devastado y sufriría por un tiempo, Thalía también, su padre y su madre, incluso quizá su madrastra, sus amigos, sus hermanos, quizá algunos otros chicos en el campamento le presentarían sus respetos, pero se dio cuenta de que tarde o temprano lo superarían y aún así a nadie más le importaría, el mundo no dejaría de girar, los días no dejarían de correr, nada dependía totalmente de ella, ella simplemente ayudaba a que ciertas cosas fluyeran de mejor manera.

Unos años atrás el llegar a esa realización quizá la habría destruido, quizá se habría deprimido y se habría encerrado, habría apartado a todos los demás y se habría sentido inútil, porque el mundo no giraba alrededor de ella, porque no podía cambiarlo, unos años atrás se habría sentido humillada, habría creído que era un error, que ella era importante y que su papel en el destino realmente importaba, que ella podía hacer la diferencia. Hoy era distinto. Hoy se daba cuenta de que ella no era el centro del universo y que de vez en cuando necesitaba ayuda, se daba cuenta de que los demás la necesitaban, pero que ella también dependía de ellos, el mundo era mejor porque ella lo veía de esa manera, no porque lo hiciera ser así.

Valoraba a sus amigos y a su familia, entendía ahora lo dichosa que era por todo lo que tenía, por un segundo casi lo perdió todo, la guerra la había cambiado. Percy la había cambiado. Aquel renacuajo la había atado a un mástil unos años atrás y había tenido que darle la cara a las sirenas, incluso en ese entonces había sido orgullosa y pensado que podía controlarse, que tendría la fuerza para resistirse y aún así había caído, y había caído duro, su "mundo mejor" no era lo que esperaba, y sin embargo era lo que codiciaba. Su deseo se hizo realidad, pero de una manera distinta.

Ella fue y devolvió a Luke a la realidad, ella simplemente fue una de las razones por las que él recobró un poco de su juicio, él era quién se había sacrificado, él fue el héroe en esa historia, él, con su ayuda, no de la otra manera, y al final había conseguido tenerlo a su lado, volver a ser una familia, hasta el último aliento. Ella había construido algo hermoso, pero no había pedido por ello, no había ni siquiera esperado esa oportunidad y aún así se le dio, estaba contenta y agradecida por haber podido rediseñar el Olimpo, y ahora que podía presumir su logro, prefería guardarse el sentimiento que le calentaba el corazón cuando pensaba en lo que había logrado. Había tenido a su familia de vuelta, no solo a sus hermanos pero a su padre también, él solo había vuelto a ella, sin ayuda, sin un empuje de su parte, él había ido a salvarla, sus amigos a su lado, él siempre había estado allí y ese fue el momento en el que ella se dio cuenta de ello, estaba tan feliz.

Y había conseguido lo que las sirenas le prometieron, pero sin caer en su defecto fatídico, no había dejado que el orgullo le ganara, sabía de sobremanera que eso no había sido su obra, pues en la imagen que le dieron aquellas criaturas faltaba algo, faltaba él. Percy había estado siempre a su lado, su defecto equilibrando el de ella, su orgullo con su lealtad, ella podía tirarlo todo a un lado por sus propios sueños, Percy haría lo mismo por los sueños de los demás, ese sentimiento se trasladaba de uno al otro, enseñándole al muchacho a preocuparse un poco más por sí mismo y enseñándole a ella que había un mundo más allá de su nariz. Había viajado al Olimpo para devolver un rayo, había ido al inframundo a buscarlo, había ido al mar de los monstruos para salvar a un amigo, había sostenido el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y había visto morir a una cazadora, estuvo allí para ella, había recorrido un laberinto y enfrentado sus miedos, había descifrado los autómatas de Dédalo y tomado un puñal envenenado por Percy, había estado allí para Luke y estaba allí para Percy, Thalía, Grover y su toda su familia, estaba allí para quién la necesitara, porque ella los necesitaba también, aunque aún le costara admitirlo.

-Hola chica lista, ¿todo en orden?- Una sonrisa con patas se le cruzó en el camino, sus ojos verdes mar la miraban curiosos y su cabello negro estaba un poco mojado, debía venir del lago- Pareces ida en tus pensamientos.

-Lo estaba- Sonrió ella, rodando sus ojos.

-¿Y en qué pensabas?- "La curiosidad mató al gato, o en tu caso; al Bacalao", eso le quería decir, en otra ocasión quizá se lo diría- Parecía importante.

-Lo era, cerebro de algas- Ella giró y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, procurando que nadie los viera- Pensaba en ti.

Hubris, ¿eh? Orgullo, ese era su defecto fatídico, y de alguna manera, por extraño que sonara, le gustaba. Porque estaba orgullosa de ser hija de Athena, de ser inteligente y de ser fuerte, estaba orgullosa de haber sobrevivido a la guerra y de haber superado sus miedos, de haberse sincerado con Percy y de admitir que estaban enamorados uno del otro, estaba orgullosa de haber madurado y por contradictorio que sonara; de haberse vuelto un poco más humilde. Porque había cosas de las que valía la pena estar orgullosa.


End file.
